Parodies
by Unformal Sorrelle
Summary: What happens when a singing plotbunny starts making me write. The latest is from "I Miss You" by Avril Lavigne and is about Morgana. Other parodies come from "Thnks Fr The Mmrs," "Secrets," "Sunny Came Home," "Clocks," "Poker Face," and "Don't Speak"
1. Thnks Fr Th Dstn

Parodies

**A\N**: This is going to be where I make parodies of songs to fit Merlin. I don't know if anyone's going to like this but a singing plotbunny made me write it so I thought I'd might as well post it. This one is off of Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy.

Thnks Fr Th Dstn

I'm gonna make you bend and break  
>(since you just couldn't wait)<br>Lotta hope but let the prophecies go  
>In case you didn't know<br>(Let the prophecies go, let the prophecies go)  
>And I want this prince to make things right<br>But it's the wronged who make the laws come to life  
>"Why do you help him?"<br>It doesn't work like that  
>Better stop your murder and trust destiny<p>

One fight and one more spell  
>Thanks for the destiny<br>even though they weren't so great  
>I save the prat from danger<br>One fight, yeah, and one more spell  
>Thanks for the destiny, thanks for the destiny<br>I, I save the prat from danger

Been looking forward to the future  
>But Morgana is going bad<br>And the Kilgharrah  
>He's always cryptic except for<br>When you force him really fast (force him really fast)  
>Thank you Dad (thank you Dad oh)<p>

One fight and one more spell  
>Thanks for the destiny<br>even though they weren't so great  
>I save the prat from danger<br>One fight, yeah, and one more spell  
>Thanks for the destiny, thanks for the destiny<br>I, I save the prat from danger

They say I only think in the form of cucumbers  
>I'm an idiot, serving for Prince Arthur,<br>Kill my friend and you're dead a future coming for druid boy  
>I'm some seasons away from getting little Mordred, oi<p>

One fight and one more spell  
>Thanks for the destiny<br>even though I could be caught  
>I save the prat from danger<br>One fight, yeah, and one more spell  
>Thanks for the destiny, thanks for the destiny<br>I, I save the prat from danger

One fight and one more spell (One more fight, one more spell)  
>Thanks for the destiny<br>even though they weren't so great  
>I save the prat from danger<br>One fight, yeah, and one more spell (One more fight, one more spell)  
>Thanks for the destiny, thanks for the destiny<br>I, I save the prat from danger

* * *

><p><strong>A\N<strong>: So what do you think? Is it ok? Should I write another? Please tell me in a reveiw! Thanks for reading (or should I say "Thnks fr rdng"?") XD


	2. Virtues

Parodies

**A\N**: So this one is to the tune of "Secrets" by One Republic. I hope you enjoy!

Virtues

Father will be angry  
>Even if I've done my best<br>I'm worried about ruling  
>I disagree about who's worthless<p>

But all my swords are stained red  
>From all the people I've slayed<br>I did it honestly, I care  
>I started to think, oh<br>I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to rule  
>Someone that is right and cool<br>I'm sick of all the hypocriticals  
>So I'm gonna live my own virtuous way<p>

This time  
>Don't need another assigned bride<br>Don't care if father tans my hide  
>I'm gonna live my own virtuous way<p>

Oh wow  
>How did he get like that<br>It's like he's chasing all in pointy hats  
>Is he right about sorcerers at that<p>

And everyday I see the evils, all the problems that they cause  
>And when a situation rises, just toss them in a cell<br>Seen it a lot although  
>I don't really like the deathblow, no, so<p>

Tell me what you want to rule  
>Someone that is right and cool<br>I'm sick of all the hypocriticals  
>So I'm gonna live my own virtuous way<p>

This time  
>Don't need another assigned bride<br>Don't care if father tans my hide  
>I'm gonna live my own virtuous way<p>

Oh, lots of reason, what's the same  
>Got some family I can blame<br>Just let me love Guinevere  
>I'mma change'n everything<p>

Tell me what you want to rule  
>Someone that is right and cool<br>I'm sick of all the hypocriticals  
>So I'm gonna live my own virtuous way<p>

This time  
>Don't need another assigned bride<br>Don't care if father tans my hide  
>I'm gonna live my own virtuous way<p>

Tell me what you want to rule  
>Someone that is right and cool<br>I'm sick of all the hypocriticals  
>So I'm gonna live my own virtuous way<p>

This time  
>Don't need another assigned bride<br>Don't care if father tans my hide  
>I'm gonna live my own virtuous way<p>

My own virtuous way  
>My own virtuous way<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A\N<strong>: Just in case you couldn't tell this one was about Arthur. So how do you like it? I must admit I'm not fond of the whole "my own virtuous way", but it works. Does anyone have a better suggestion for it? I'm offering virtual cookies! (I know, such a bribe :))

Also thank you reviewers!

**Annonymus**- Thank you a lot! I love that you think it's so good! I even showed it off to my brother when he was refusing to take a look at it, "See! Someone thinks it's 5 stars!" so thanks for that :)

**The 10-11 Doctors**- For your first question, I think this song answers it ;)

Yeah, that's my favorite part to because it just fits in so well!

I'll update every time I get inspired, which will probably be often. Thank you a lot for your review and I hope you like this one as well!

...

Also, feel free to suggest a song for me to parody! (for that you can get virtual muffins)

Thanks again for reading this!


	3. Morgana Came Home

Parodies

**A\N**: This is to the tune of "Sunny Came Home" by Shawn Colvin (Also- kinda has spoilers for season 3)

Morgana Came Home

Morgana came home to her old life  
>Morgana made peace with Uther<br>She started to smirk and deceived the fools  
>Morgana came home with a mission<p>

She says days go by I'm astounded by lies  
>I'm watching those on fire<br>I close my eyes and see out of my mind  
>I'm on the pyre<p>

Morgana came home with a lot of plots  
>She had to see his repentance<br>It's time for a few small repairs she said  
>Morgana came home with a vengeance<p>

She says days go by I'm astounded by lies  
>I'm watching those on fire<br>I close my eyes and see out of my mind  
>I'm on the pyre<p>

Flaming torch and bring a stretcher  
>Truth is heard and now she's better<br>Count the years, you never knew it  
>Plunge the knife, go on and do it<p>

She says days go by I'm astounded by lies  
>I'm watching those on fire<br>I close my eyes and see out of my mind  
>I'm on the pyre<br>Cup of life and here's the fight  
>Camelot is finally her's<br>She's out there as the Queen and she's alright  
>Morgana came home<br>Morgana dethroned...

* * *

><p><strong>A\N<strong>: So any opinions? I didn't get any last chapter but maybe that was because of the weak chorus line... I really enjoy reviews... Just putting that out there :)

I personally like this one because the flow is good, the story clear (to me at least, if anyone's confused you can ask and I'll explain it)


	4. Chopping Blocks

Parodies

**A\N**: This is to the tune of "Clocks" by Coldplay. It's about Arthur waking up from one of his many convenient faints a little to soon, seeing Merlin's magic and deciding what to do about it.

Chopping Blocks

Lights go out and I can't be saved  
>Odds to high to win against<br>Having death upon my knees  
>Oh, I wake, I wake for a change,<br>Seeing: magic, all things unsaid  
>Merlin should lawfully be dead<br>And a trouble of evil fame  
>The pyre's waiting for the flame<p>

Seeing:  
>You lie<br>You lie

Confusion never stops  
>Broadening minds and chopping blocks<br>Never to come back or take you home  
>I cannot stop what I now know<br>Seeing: call out and\or betray,  
>Worst truth, why couldn't you say,<br>Is father a murderer,  
>Or is he right in his way?<p>

Seeing:  
>You lie<br>You lie  
>You lie<br>You lie

And to many betrayals,  
>Oh, to many betrayals<br>And to many betrayals

You lie  
>You lie<p>

Home  
>Home<br>Where I wanted to go

Home  
>Home<br>Where he married a troll

Home  
>Home<br>Where he's been wrong before

Home  
>Home<br>Where I won't let him know

* * *

><p><strong>A\N<strong>: Since this song is kind of like the original (as in it might be hard to explain) I'll explain it if anyone asks. But Arthur did decide to keep Merlin's secret (last line) if you didn't get that. I don't know, I need some second opinions on these. Maybe you? Could you please review? I really need to know if these make any sense to people other than me.


	5. Know Your Place

Parodies

**A\N**: I parodied "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga for this one. It's about Gwen struggling to choose between Arthur and Lancelot and what's expected for her social class. I'll admit it isn't my best work ever, but this is a hard song!

Know Your Place

Mum mum mum mah  
>Mum mum mum mah<p>

I work 'n' fold 'em as a maid in palace gates  
>Torn between em' boy's to class are problems with me<br>(I love 'em)  
>Love is always something really hard with people to start<br>And every guy's been hooked to play the game that is my heart

Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh  
>I'll choose him not, Arthur or Lancelot<br>Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh  
>I'll choose him not, Arthur or Lancelot<p>

Forgetting my,  
>Forgetting my<br>No I'm forgetting –uh, to know my place  
>(she's loved by everybody)<br>Forgetting my  
>Forgetting my<br>No I'm forgetting –uh, to know my place  
>(she's loved by everybody)<p>

Kn-kn-kn-know your place, kn-kn-know your place  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>Kn-kn-kn-know your place, kn-kn-know your place

(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna marry him, a regal pair we'll be  
>A little dreaming no one can ever see<br>(I love 'im)  
>Common girls never make it with a prince<br>And baby when you're king if it's not enough it's Lance, Lance

Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh  
>I'll choose him not, Arthur or Lancelot<br>Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh  
>I'll choose him not, Arthur or Lancelot<p>

Forgetting my,  
>Forgetting my<br>No I'm forgetting –uh, to know my place  
>(she's loved by everybody)<br>Forgetting my  
>Forgetting my<br>No I'm forgetting –uh, to know my place  
>(she's loved by everybody)<p>

Kn-kn-kn-know your place, kn-kn-know your place  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>Kn-kn-kn-know your place, kn-kn-know your place

(Mum mum mum mah)

Now I'll tell you that I love you  
>Kiss or hug you<br>Cause I'm tellin' what I'm b'lievin'  
>I'm not lying I'm just makin' up my mind 'n' running<br>I've been a witch in the dungeon  
>When we're caught before you bust me out<br>I promise this, promise this  
>Give my word cause I'm ambiguous,<p>

Forgetting my,  
>Forgetting my<br>No I'm forgetting –uh, to know my place  
>(she's loved by everybody)<br>Forgetting my  
>Forgetting my<br>No I'm forgetting –uh, to know my place  
>(she's loved by everybody)<p>

Forgetting my,  
>Forgetting my<br>No I'm forgetting –uh, to know my place  
>(she's loved by everybody)<br>Forgetting my  
>Forgetting my<br>No I'm forgetting –uh, to know my place  
>(she's loved by everybody)<p>

Forgetting my,  
>Forgetting my<br>No I'm forgetting –uh, to know my place  
>(she's loved by everybody)<br>Forgetting my  
>Forgetting my<br>No I'm forgetting –uh, to know my place  
>(she's loved by everybody)<p>

Kn-kn-kn-know your place, kn-kn-know your place  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>Kn-kn-kn-know your place, kn-kn-know your place  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<p>

Kn-kn-kn-know your place, kn-kn-know your place  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>Kn-kn-kn-know your place, kn-kn-know your place  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<p>

Kn-kn-kn-know your place, kn-kn-know your place  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>Kn-kn-kn-know your place, kn-kn-know your place  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So any one like it? Thank you a fan for reviewing last chapter! Does anyone else want to press the review button?


	6. So Weak

Parodies

**A\N**: Chapter Five is from No Doubt's "Don't Speak". This song is pretty much Nimeuh ranting to Uther, saying she can't believe that he, an unmagical person, has done so much damage to her people. She's going to take her revenge.

So Weak

You and me  
>We used to be much better<br>Now we're crueler always

I really feel  
>That you're an evil murderer<br>I can't believe  
>I caused this misery<p>

It looks as though you're going mad  
>And can feel,<br>Well it's been real bad

So weak  
>Yet they're still dying<br>Lies and pain explaining  
>So yes my vengeance hurts<br>So weak  
>But my kin are burning<br>I don't care for reasons  
>So yes my vengeance hurts<p>

Our memories  
>I gave the warning<br>But still  
>Lotsa' killing<p>

As she die, both you and I  
>Never thought of this<br>I sit and cry

So weak  
>Yet they're still dying<br>Lies and pain explaining  
>So yes my vengeance hurts oh oh oh<br>So weak  
>But my kin are burning<br>I don't care for reasons  
>So yes my vengeance hurts<p>

It's all ending,  
>I gotta start mending what you've done...<p>

You and me  
>I can see us dying... unhappy<p>

So weak  
>Yet they're still dying<br>Lies and pain explaining  
>So yes my vengeance hurts<br>So weak  
>But my kin are burning<br>I don't care for reasons  
>So yes my vengeance hurts<br>So yes my vengeance hurts  
>Yet they're still dying<br>Lies and pain explaining  
>So weak so weak so weak<br>But my kin are burning  
>I don't care for reasons<br>I know you're cold I know you're cold  
>I know you're real cold oh<p>

La la la la la la la la la  
>Don't don't ooh ooh<br>Crush crush ya' king  
>Crush crush ya' king<br>Crush crush So yes my vengeance hurts  
>Crush crush ya' king<br>Crush crush ya' king  
>Crush crush So yes my vengeance hurts<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A\N<strong>: Wow! I got my reviews doubled last song! Thank you :)

But I gotta ask, was that just because I did a popular song? If so I'll try to do more recent stuff... maybe...

Also, offer from chapter two still stands; Please suggest a song I can parody. I think that might be more effective that shuffling through my library and trying to fit a Merlin related line. I may not do the song if I can't make it work (like I tried to do Hot N Cold for Gwen but it was a _mess_!) or if I don't know it, but I'd welcome the suggestions! (or storylines\characters I can make the parody about are good as well)

Again, thank you reviewers! You tell me I'm not just posting these for nothing!

_beave1: Thank you! You're awesome!  
><em>

_xEmrys : Yeah, parodies have a way of doing that- Like now I can't ever listen to Apologize without thinking "It's to late to order fries". Thanks for you're epicipipical input._

_mIsS-vOlTuRi-PrInCeSs: Merci :D I hope you love this one too!  
><em>


	7. I Forgive You

Parodies

**A\N**: It's been a while but I had another bout of inspiration. This is a song about Morgana in the far flung future when she realizes what she's become. She finally forgives Merlin and notices that it really was her fault. She knew what she was doing but it was easier to blame Merlin. By now she is repentant about the guilt she's made her old friend carry through the years. She also is talking to her past self, kind of a "how could I let myself become this!" type of deal. This is improbable that Morgana will ever see herself as the smirky-little-evil-witch-reverse-Uther that she is in canon but hey *shrugs*. This is to the tum of I Miss You by Avril Lavigne.

I Forgive You

I always needed someone to blame,  
>I never thought I'd let the good die,<br>And the years feel like days when I'm still sane,  
>And the burden you carry is made of my pain.<p>

When you save the day,  
>I see the guilt that you feel,<br>Did I see how much I happened to fall?

When I'm gone the pieces of your heart are breaking you,  
>When I'm gone the girl I used to be is breaking too<br>When I've gone down the dark, I need to scream, to somehow get it through today and make you OK,

I forgive you

I used to feel this way before,  
>Everything that I did turned me so cruel,<br>And the times I thought you were simply a fool,  
>And couldn't take your betrayal,<br>I loved to hurt you,

When you save the day,  
>I see the guilt that you feel,<br>Did I see how much I happened to fall?

When I'm gone the pieces of your heart are breaking you,  
>When I'm gone the girl I used to be is breaking too<br>When I've gone down the dark, I need to scream, to somehow get it through today and make you OK,

I forgive you

We ruined each other,  
>Out here forever,<br>I know we did yeah,  
>And I ever wanted was for you to hurt,<br>That everything I did I lost my heart and soul  
>I can hardly believe, I need to mend you friend with me yeah<p>

When I'm gone the pieces of your heart are breaking you,  
>When I'm gone the girl I used to be is breaking too<br>When I've gone down the dark, I need to scream, to somehow get it through today and make you OK,

I forgive you

* * *

><p><strong>A\N<strong>: I hope you liked it! Thank you for the review LunaShadowWolf13 and your suggestion. I watched both of the videos and loved them :), your suggestion was good but it just didn't fit. Thanks though!


End file.
